The harem of the pregnant women- futa on pregnant female story
by dolria1
Summary: Lilandra from Xmen is having a harem of preggos in her space breeding station. this is the first story in her femslash world. warning: explicit sex descriptions, futa on pregnant female, yuri, cum inflation, Pregnant sex, rated M.
1. chapter 1

The breeding spaceship's crew was busy in that early morning. Mistress Lilandra will come to check up the girls. And they all knew what that mean…

Lilandra woke up with a boner, like she always did. She yawned, slowly streching her limbs and got up on her feet. with her 6'3" height she was taller from all the crew members and her pregnant slaves. After all, she wasnt a human. She was an alien from the Harokenian race, which looks likes human, but taller, stronger, and all were females.

The dark haired futa was tall and muscular, with a tan-olive skin and c cup breast. Her eyes were dark too. But except that, the mistress was all surrounded by silver, her favorite color. Her lips were painted in silver, her fingernails, her clothes, her room, her bed- all was silver. Even her crew mates was wearing shiny silver spacesuits. And her pregnant slaves too.

Oooh, when she thought on those lovely big bellies in this tight shiny fabric, her erect cock ached painfuly.

Today she will do her weekly check up in her private harem. Her pregnant females stock was unick in all the galaxy, one of its kind.

She called her minions, a futa servants, much more smaller then her, which helped her get dressed up. She was rich beyond imagination, she had servants and gurds of her own, all from her race. She was a godess, literally.

Her servants put on her shiny silver spacesuit, which has a silver cape behind her back, and a head cover on top of her hair. She glance at the mirror. Her royal, fearsome look stared back at her. She smiled.

She went outside, walking at the corridor, her assistant Jay-lin, a futa smaller then her with white milk skin and blue hair, was joining her. "Morning, Mistress" she bowed her head humbly. Lilandra nodded back.

"Are the girls ready?" "yes they are. They are all cleaned and ready for your check up". "Good. Tell me again what the last count of all the breeders?" Lilandra asked.

Jay-lin checked her data base hand-computer. Her analysis was cunculated and was very accurate. "By the last account- you have 55,012 pregnant women in your harem, from 127 species, the major one are from earth- 12,329 earthlings."

"Very good Jay-lin" she nodded. "I live to serve you, mistress" she replied.

Lilandra smiled to herself. From all the species she encountered, the earthlings were the most beautiful of them all. She enjoyed capturing them as they made their space-expaditions, killing the males and impregnanting the females. Oh, they did struggled at first, as she recalled playfuly, but once they met her cock and she broke her minds and spirit, they became very obedient and lustfull preggo slaves. They had never even thought of escaping or rebel- its all because of very good reason.

Her semen was a drug and they were addicted to it. Badly. Like, if a female didnt get a semen from her in a week, she was about to get crazy and shake strongly, like she having a fever. Thats why, all the preggos are loyal to her. They forgot their old lives in their homeworlds, and now they are only breeding sex slaves with only one purpose- to entertain her.

Once she will be there, she will examin the most beautiful girls and decide who shall have the honor to be in her bed today. After all, she can cum as much as she likes, one of the many advantages of her race.

She finaly got to the pregnant breeders section and the servants openned the doors for her.

She licked her silver lips in lust.

Standing there, they were hunderds of lines of pregnant ladies, all in different pregnancy states. They were wearing shiny silver spacesuits which you can see their bellies through the tight shiny fabric.

Lilandra smiled. There was nothing more sexy in the entire universe then a pregnant belly full of babies- and more then that- your babies. Since she was a little and her mother bought her her first pregnant slave, Lilandra knew she must have a harem of pregnant women of her own, and when she was older enough, she started to buy more and more women and impregnant them, making them carry her offsprings. She doesnt care of her thousands on children at all. Not one of them interest her. She was always consumed by the idea of capturing a new exotix woman, breeding her, and adding her to her private collection. The sex, well, was entirely different matter of course, once she about to get to it right away.

She started to walk between the lines, her servants and assistance behind her, as she examined the beauties. She remembered alot of them, their cries of pleasure, their huge belly bouncing as she pounded them, the sight of their belly swelling even more with her load. That was her life. And she loved every inch of it.

The girls looked at her, some were frightened, she liked that look. Some were looking at her admirably, worshiping her. That look she was more familiar with. But the frightened look, that what really turns her on. What will be more sweeter then cumming inside of a woman against her will, lookining deep inside her eyes, knowing she cant escape her, she helpless and powerless against her, she own her and conquering her once sge cum inside her, making her her own, forever. That moment of how her victim's face change instantly from fear to bliss, was a life changing for her.

Walking there, she couldnt decide which girls she will take for today. She noticed a girl with a black skin and white long hair, standing there with a belly so big she wandered how she didnt burst until now.

"Who is this one?" she asked Jay lin, stopping in front of the girl, her belly an inch from Lilandra's cock.

Jay lin pressed on a button and scanned her belly with her computer device and waited fir the analysis to complete. Then she read: "This is Sandora, a woman from earth. You impregnanted her nine months ago with triplets, and now she is overdue for 2 weeks" she replied.

Lilandra placed her hands on Sandora's big belly, feeling it. The woman let out a soft moan from the touch, a slight fear in her eyes. "She will do". Said Lilandra, her cock alredy hard making a visible bulge in her crotch. Sandora looked more frightened when she were picked, and bited her lip, sighing as she waddle aside with the guards to the bedroom chambers. Lilandra smirked to herself. If their is something more hot then a pregnant woman, there is a pregnant woman overdue which about to get into a labor any day now. Lilandra's cock twitched with excitment, as she imagained to herself how she will break this woman's water and cum inside her contracting belly.

She continue to step forward, then after few minutes she noticed a tall girl with a purple hair and bunny ears. "This?" she asked. "Fiona, a female hybrid from the Afrodita galaxy. Pregnant with quarduplets, 5 weeks overdue". Lilandra's eyes widnes. "She looks like she is about to pop any minute now" she glanced at her, placing hed hands on the girl's gigantic belly. The girl shivered visibly and moan loudly, trying to get away from her touch. "P-pleasee mistress, im so sensitive, i can barely stand, pleease, permission to lay down" she begged, tears in her eyes. Her legs were closed tight like she was about to pee or something. Lilandra noticed a dark spot in the girl's swallen pussy. Must be her wet juices. "Very well then. Guards, i want her to be first" she said, and two strong guards carried her away. "No pleasee mistress!!!" she cried when she was taken. Lilandra could care less of what she needs. She is about to put her in labor that instance.

She picked few more preggos and finaly after a hour of tour she made her way back to her chambers, to release her huge load in those pussies she chose.

Suddenly a futa guard came quickly and whispered something in Jay-lin's ear. She looked shocked, and then whispered something back. The guard bowed and went. "What is it?" she asked her assistant.

"A spaceship from earth was spotted and captured. A single astronaut woman was on that ship. She struggled against the guards but they finaly managed to tied her up. She is being brought to your chambers right now. I was being told that this one have a fighting spirit, so i thought your lordship will glad to break her, as i know you always do".

"A fighter, huh? Well, that will be a nice change from all those sheeps i have. Good call, Jay-lin. If she will be good enough as you said, I might give you the black one after i finish with her". Jay lin smiled wildly and bowed. "Thank you, mistress".

Lilandra smirked. She need to be generous after all.

After she turned back to her chambers, Jaylin ordered all the women to get back to their chambers. As the door closed behind her, Lilandra smirked as she made her way to her chamber, her cock already pulsing hard and throbbing, she can barely contain herself anymore.

She oppened the door and looked at all those lovely preggos that are waiting for her. She licked her lips.

Now, who would she fuck first?

N/A

hope you like this story, would appreciate any feedback from you. 3


	2. chapter 2

The doors closed behind Lilandra, who now was having a serious decision to make: which one of the girls will she fuck first.

In her right, was the room of the white haired girl. On the left, the new captured astronaut from earth. And in the end of the coridor was the purple haired one with the enourmes belly. Lilandra was about to go to her first when an intoxicating smell hit her noise and made her drool. She knew what it was. It was coming from the black skinned female's room. Lilandra bited her lip and let her cock lead her. She openned the doors.

On a huge king size bed, tied up with restraints and fully naked, was the dark skinned woman, her legs placed apart on stirrups, and her pussy…

Omg her pussy was dripping wet. Thats what Lilandra smelled. The scent of that woman's pussy. Then, she slowly aproached the bed, her cock twitching inside her silver spacesuit.

The sight of that big black belly was turning her on making her even harder. The girl was panting softly, blushed, as her mistress so her in her nakedness.

"Oooh, mistress" the girl moaned softly as her mistress's shadow loomed over her. "Please put it in before i get crazy" she begged like a slut. "I want you to break my water".

Lilandra smirked, reaching her hands to rub the female's belly. "Mmm…i dont see why not" she said, rubbing her bulge against the woman's dripping pussy. "Yet again, i think you are not big enough. Maybe few more weeks you will be ready for my cock to break your water, but for now, you need to earn the honor".

The girl looked confused, then panicked. "No mistress, please! the weight is killing me-" she started, but soon her mouth was blocked by a red ball gag, as Lilandra shoved it into her mouth.

"I think you done talking" she grinned wickedly, then unzipped her crotch and pulled out her massive thick- veins shaft, directing it on the swallen, wet pussy.

"I think more extra gallons of cum will make you just fine" she smirked wickedly, looking at the girl who shook her head in panic "noooo!!!" she could hear her through the gag, but it wasnt matter. No girl should get what she want from mistress Lilandra. She need to earn that right.

She held the girl's thighs, and with one strong push, she slammed her cock deep into her pussy. The girl squeaked and tossed her head backward, graoning in pain mix with pleasure.

"Yes!!" Lilandra cheered, smiling widely as the girl's tight pussy squeezed around her huge shaft. "Your pussy is so warm and wet" she teased, grinning wickedly. She was carefull not to hit her bubble of water, since it will break her water. Noo. She will just fill her up, then she will comeback in more few weeks to end it. But now….

She started to move her hips, back and forth, in and out. The black woman's pussy was sucking her in, so wet and tight. She reached her hand to rub her sloshing belly, her eyes focusing on the girl's frightened eyes, worried that she will be too big by the end of this session. That was the look she loved. That what made her hard. She watched her shiny black belly sloshing back and forth, like a huge barel full of liquids. What could be more hot than a helpless pregnant woman, her belly sloshing by the rythem of your thrusts, fearing of how much cum she would be filled with, powerless to do anything about it?

Lilandra moaned, closing her eyes and hearing the woman's gasps of pleasure. a sweet music to her ears. The female's tits was jiggling and lactating milk heavily. But Lilandra didnt want to reduce the pressure on her swallen breast, oh no. She wanted to moan loudly few more weeks as her milk will be over flowing down from her nipples and every little move will make it squirting all over the place.

The alien futa moved faster now, speeding up her pace. Loud noises of skin hitting skin and moans filled out the room. The bed creaked as the preggo's body rocked back and forth, saliva drooling from her mouth as she bited the gag hard, moaning and huffing.

After 20 minutes of rough sex, Lilandra felt her balls swelling. Her cock throbbing hard with precum. She leaned down, pressing her abs against the woman's belly, her well endowed cock burried deep inside her womb but not touching the sack of water. Then, she felt her cock swelling, and she tossed her head backward, roaring loudly, and unleashing a heavy load deep inside the girl's belly.

The girl's eyes bulged in her eye sockets, and she arched her back, gripping her bods hard, as wave after wave of multiple orgasem swift over her and took her breath away. The alien shemale start pumping her full, making her belly visibly swelling upward, the tight black skin streching to its limit.

She was doing so for 15 minutes or so, and by the time she finaly stopped cumming, the girl's belly was like a gigantic orb, doubled in size. As the girl collapsed, exosted from the multiple orgasems, Lilandra slowly pulled out. Her cum dripping from the girl's over-flooded pussy. She put a plg into it, blocking all the cum inside her. The girl looked she was about to explode.

Lilandra zipped her buckle back up and smirked. "That was good, babe. In few more weeks i will return to check you out again" she patted on her bloated belly, then made her way out, to the next room.

The morning was still young and more ladies were waiting for her cock.

She wont keep them wait anymore than they should.


	3. chapter 3

Lilandra just got out of the black woman's room, still unsatisfying. She looked for her next victim, and was puzzled if to go first to the captured astronaut, or to keep going for the overdue pregnant purple haired woman.

Jay li suddenly appeared from no where. "Mistress, it would seem that the preggo woman's water are about to pop any minute now. And i remember how angry you are when it happens without your consent".

"You damn right i am" Lilandra snorted. "Take me to her Then" she ordered with cold voice, and Jay li bowed and took her.

As the entered the chamber, the loud gasps of a woman in pain filled the room. Lilandra's eyes found the purple haired woman with the rabbit ears, are on her knees, gripping her belly sides, and crying in agony.

"What happens to her?" Lilandra growled to her second in command.

"She has early labors, due to her being 4 weeks overdue. Its almost close to the power of a real one. But her water still didnt breach yet".

"Good. She knows better not to get me angry". If there is one thing Lilandra hated, it was a woman carring her babies running away- or getting into labor without her premission. She and only her has the right to break woman's water with her cock. No one other have.

She walked towards the kneeling woman, her she-cock's bulge is directly in front of her face. "Get up. Its your time to meet your babies".

"No mistress please…i cant move an inch, the cramps and fake-labors are killing me" she cried, begging for her mercy.

"I said, GET UP, Bitch!" Lilandra pinched the woman's nipples through her silver spacesuit, so hard untill it start squirting milk all over the place.

"Ahhhh!!" the woman gasped, rolling her eyes up with her tounge out, shivering as the sensation was making her climax so hard. Every touch on her body makes her cum, in her overdue state.

Finaly, she nods, and slowly get up on her feet again, holding her huge gigantic belly with her hand. Lilandra quickly removed her gloves and rub the huge belly in circles, feeling the multiplets babies kicking under her tight skin. "So big. So hot" she cooed, kissing the belly passionatly with her silver lips. Them She took a seat and unzipped her crotch, pulling out her hard, thick cock.

"Now, ride me, your back to me" she ordered.

The woman was fearing from that, and slowly, knowing she must not get her mistress angry, she nodded, then unzipped her pussy, and climbed on her mistress, her back to her, then lowered her pussy, little by little, untill her lips met her mistress's tip. Sge let out a gasp and closed her eyes, fearing of every move, as she slowly lowered herself and push down untill her mistress's cock was half way deep inside her.

"That's not the way you are suppose to do that" Lilandra grinned and grabbed the woman's hips, then thrust up the rest of her cock all the way in.

"Aaahhhh!!!!" the woman's eyes bulges as she felt her mistress's cock hitting her bubble of water. Then a stream of hot water gushed out of her pussy down to Lilandra's cock and to her thighs, making a big pool on the floor.

"It seem you were a bad girl. I need to punish you for disobeyed your mistress" Lilandra smirked. Normaly she was coming to orgasem when she breaks a woman's water, but it was too soon, and her she-cock was still need to work out.

"Nooo, mistress, please…" the woman whimpered when Lilandra held her belly sides and start to fuck her hard and good.

The woman's gigantic belly was bouncing up and down like a yoga-ball full of water, so big the skin was so red and tight it might burst.

Jay li who watched from the side, finding the sight turning her on, and without noticing she start to rub her own bulge, massaging her breast and moaning quitely as her mistress fucked the brain out of that woman, not carring her babies at all.

After few minutes the woman arched and orgasemed so hard, screaming loudly as a first really strong contraction hit her. She collapsed on the floor, on her hands, gasping in pain as she breath heavily, and start to crawl away from her mistress, her pussy dripping wet cum juices.

But Lilandra's cock didnt cum yet.

"Where do you think you are going, slut? I didnt finish with you yet".

She stepped over the pregnant woman, her heel pinning her ass down. Then she removed her entire spacesuit and stood fully naked above her with grin on her face.

The preggo looked like she gonna lose it.

Lilandra turn her over on her back, rip apart her entire spacesuit, and forced her cock back into her pussy. The woman screamed as each thrust triggered a powerfull contraction that made her gadp in pain, but it would seem the alien's mistress was inly enjoy it, since the woman's pussy was milking her cock even more harder.

Jay li felt mercy for the poor girl at some point, but the sight of Lilandra's fucking the labouring woman was only making her cock harder.

Soon, after half a hour of hard poundings, the laboring woman yelled and arched her back, cumming for the eighteen's time and got hit by a huge contraction which made her lose her mind and faint, collapsing with her limbs spread apart on the floor, unmoving.

Realizing she just made her preggo slut lost her conoucoise, Lilandra roared and climaxed hard deep inside the woman's womb, filling her up. She didnt care she just fainted, she just keep pumping her full of seed for at least thirty more minutes.

By the time she was finaly empty and pull out, the woman's belly was so gigantic it took four strong women-soldiers to lift her up and carry her to the birth-room.

"After she birth only one baby, you have my premission to fuck her untill she birth all the babies" Lilandra told Jay li as she dressed up again. "Im done with her".

"Thank you mistress. You are most generous" Jay li smiled and licked her bluish lips excitedly.

As Lilandra made her way out, the screams of the laboring woman giving birth could be heard around the entire spaceship.


	4. chapter 4

As Lilandra made her way to the room where was the astronaut captive from earth, Jay li was entering the birth room, watching the laboring purple haired woman with rabbit ears giving birth to her offsprings.

"Ughhh!!!" the laboring woman cried in pain as she push, her gigantic belly contracting, cum oozing out of hed dialted hole, cum that her mistress filled her with not so long ago.

All that screaming, huge contracting belly, her dialted cum hole- made Jay li hard as hell. She get closer to watch the nurses helping the woman to push her babies out. "She has 12 babies inside" said the chief nurse to her assistance. All the nurses were wearing white latex uniforms with nurse hats on their heads and white surgical mask on their mouths and gloves. Jay li waited untill the woman pushed 5 babies out, her belly getting smaller but not too much, then she ordered to the nurses to move aside. They did that without question, and the blue haired futa took surgical mask and gloves from one of the nurses and put them on, then stepped forward.

The woman was laying on sugical bed, her lefs placed on stirrups and spread apart.

The woman looked up, still pain but her contractions subdued.

"J-Jay li?" asked the woman, confused, then heard a buckle unzipped and rise her head just as Jay li's blue cock was fully expose and fully erect.

Her eyes widned.

"Im sorry, but the mistress told me that she give me premission to fuck you, and watching you giving birth…i couldnt ressist the urge. Its been awhile since the mistress let me fuck one woman of her Harem" she said, her voice muffled beyond her mask.

She get closer, and rubbed her tip against the woman's pussy.

"Im sorry" she smirked and thrust hard into her, pushing her babies back into her womb.

"Nooooo!!!" the woman screamed, but it was no use, as Jay li thrusted in and out, causing her huge belly to ripple and bounce.

"God, im so envy as the mistress fucks you all! I do anything she wants only to please her so she can let me fuck one of you! Its so unfair!" she moaned, speeding up her pace as she thrusted furiously, not caring care of the woman's babies at all.

She hold onto her legs and spread them apart, pushing her cock further in the woman's crowded pussy.

"Ahhhh!!! Nooo!!! Oooohhh!!! " the woman gasped looking for the nurses for help, but they all stood there, watching her getting fucked, and then she lowered her eyes and stared with horror at their big bulges in their white skirt.

Jay li smiled beyond her mask. "It seem as tho you have more clients today except me. Dont worry girls, i shall left you some, after i will cum ten times inside her". She grinned wickedly.

"Nooooo!!" the woman screamed and moaned, so helpless, unable to do anything, hoping that her babies will be ok after all that.

She suddenly felt a big contractions hitting her, and she tossed her head and yelled, her belly getting hard as a rock, while her pussy tightening around Jay li's blue cock and milked it so hard like a vice.

"Ahhhh!!!" Jay li roared and cummed a massive load, thrusting faster as her unloading her huge amount of cum she restored for months in her big blue balls.

Jay li panted into her mask, as she smiled widely, and start to thrust again, not letting the woman to give birth untill she was satisfied.

Lilandra pressed the button and finaly entered the captive's chamber. She stepped with highly confidence, her shiny silver spacesuit shining as she walks, her cock still not erect. In the room there was a female wearing white astronaut suit, her helmet still on her head, a black head cover covering her hair. As she saw the tall alien, she turned around and walked towards her.

"Finaly! Someone to talk too. I have been waiting here for hours and no one to welcome me! This how you treat guests around here? I demand to know who is in charge here so i may ask him why am i been held against my Will?" she said angrily, stopping infornt if Lilandra and rising her face to meet her eyes, her hands on her waist.

Lilandra smirked. 'this one has balls. I like it' she thought to herself, amused. Usually, the captives females were crying and afraid, begging from her to let them go, offering her anything she wants.

And Lilandra wanted only one thing. And that thing was not including the females own freedom.

This earthling woman was 5'7" and thin, not so tall compare to Lilandra, who was 6'6" and muscular. She could break that woman with her hands before she can realize whats happening.

But that wasnt her style. No.

She has other methods to submit her will on unyielding spirit.

She stepped forward untill she was an inch from the woman, looking down at her.

"Your kind has always fascinated me. You have the most beautiful females in the universe, yet you always seem not to realize your situation fully before its too late. And you seem to be too stubborn not for your own good. Im the one in charge here. Im Lilandra, the space mistress, holding the most big harem of breeders in the universe. And you, my pet, are here because i want to add you to my collection. You shall call me "Mistress" from this day forth and you shall bring me lots of new born babies, after i shall fill you with my sperm". She pressed her cock against the woman's suit, and its start to form into a big bulge, streching her shiny fabric at once.

"Breeder? I will never agree to that! Im a female scientist explorer and im in a mission to search for a new life for the human kind-"

"Your search ends here" Lilandra smirked and rise two fingers and pointed at the woman's belly with her hand.

The woman's eyes widned as she let out a loud moan, feeling her womb beeing massaged and vibrating without the alien even touching her. She gripped her belly with her hands and tried to get off the alien, but it seem her womb was only vibrating harder, sending waves of pleasure across her body, making her clit to contract and cumming so hard she moaned loudly inside her helmet, falling down on the floor, her own juices flowing into her astronaut suit and soaking it, spreading down to her thighs and legs.

"Nghhh!! Ahhh!!! Stoppppp pleaseees!!!" the woman cried and gasped, more in pleasure then in pain, cumming again and again without stop.

"Ask me "please stop mistress" and i will.

"PLEASE STOP MISTRESS!!!!" she moaned loudly, then Lilandra smiled and lowered her fingers, and the woman's orgasem stopped in instance.

The woman pant heavily, catching her breath, and slowly looking up at her.

"You bitch! You will pay for it!!" she grunted, getting quickly on her feet and running towards her, trying to hit her with her fist.

Lilandra smiled and moved in confidence without concern, the woman's movements looking so slow in her eyes. She dodged it with easy, then again, then from a kick, then from an elbow, then from another kick-

The woman couldnt touch her.

"Ugggghhh!!! You are fucking coward! Fight me!" she growled at her.

"With pleasure". Lilandra touched with one finger gently on the woman's belly, making her womb squeeze and contract again, sending overwhelming sensations through out her body.

"Aahhhh!!!!" the woman screamed loudly, cumming again without controlling it, her pussy tightening and dripping ropes of juices. She bent down, and lilandra touched her shoulder with another hand, making her moan loudly like each tounmch sending her into blissfull heaven.

The woman started to drool with open mouth, and lilandra ripped her astronaut suit upper part off, and touched her exposed breast, grabbing it in her hand.

The woman howled and arched her back, her nipple hardened and squirting milk everywhere. The futa turned the woman around and ripped her lower suit between her legs, leaving her pussy exposed.

The woman heard a buckle unzipped and a foot long hard tool pressing against her womanhood. She moaned loudly, then with a thrust, Lilandra plundged into her, holding her hands and pulling them backward to her.

"You are mine now" she whispered into the woman's ear although her helmet was still on her.

The woman eyes bulges in their holes as she screamed in pleasure when the futa thrusted balls deep into her, her giant foot ans half lengh cock lifting hef a bit above the ground.

And so Lilandra started to fuck her non stop, making her bounce up and down on her cock as some of the woman's suit and helmet was still on her.

The woman cried as she came again and again in a chain reaction, and only when she came for the ninth time, Lilandra came hard, flooding her womb immedietly with huge amount of seed, making sure to impregnant her as she filled her for 20 long minuts, still thrusting and pumping seed while the woman's belly swelling and expanding more and more, bigger and bigger, ripping whats left from her astronaut suit, as she get the suze of a woman overdue with triplets.

Finaly lilandra dropped her on the floor, leaving her there in a pool of cum, all shaking and smiling in bliss, drooling and rolling her eyes backward.

"Clean her up and give her clothes and add her to the harem. Im done for today" the mistress oredered the shemale's bodyguards outside the room, and they quickly bowed and do as she told, taking the earthling woman to her new home, her new life.


End file.
